


A Dance for La Levi

by AzureSynergy



Series: Wild Wild Hange and her Wild Wild Ways [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also he's got some kinks, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Hanji needs her coffee, Levi is such a horny boii, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSynergy/pseuds/AzureSynergy
Summary: At first Hanji didn't see Levi sleeping on the ground.But stepping on him, waking him up, and seeing how he reacts... well. It's not what she was expectingNot that she's complaining.Who knew short angry boii has a thing for feet?
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Wild Wild Hange and her Wild Wild Ways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Dance for La Levi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefiantDame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/gifts).



Hanji rocks her little bundle of tears desperately, walking to the kitchen (coffeeeeeeee, her brain yells like a Zombie yells "brainz").

She's exhausted and she still needs to finish up her Disertation before tomorrow, but Pee-Wee over here keeps crying. 

"You hungry, baby? You want some milk?" Why was she even asking?! Of course their child would want a piece of her, why was she even asking?

Contrary to popular belief, breastfeading was not always so sexy. Not that anyone could convince Levi otherwise. 

Speaking of - 

"Ow, motherf-ungh." 

Hanji reels back and squints into the darkness. Maybe she should put her glasses on? Or turn the lights on? Her life is a series of bad decisions.

"Schmoopy? What're you doin' on the floor?" She slurs and rubs her eye. She hears him groan and sees his outline roll over.

"Well I was trying to sleep, when you-" and then he pauses. The silence stretches for too long. Hanji hates it when he doesn't finish his sentences. She frowns.

"When I what?!" She spits dangerously and steps on his stomach to torture the words out of him (maybe the sleep deprivation was making her a teeny weeny bit manic). 

"You're breastfeeding." He whispers. 

"Well someone has to feed the brat and it's not like you can!" She steps on him again, satisfied to hear his groan of pain.

"Fuck, Hanji." And that gives her pause. 

"You little shit." She growls and lifts her foot, only for him to grab it and start rubbing. And - woah - that feels so good. Her shoulders slump and suddenly the baby feeding wasn't so bad anymore. 

"You look so hot right now." Levi firmly presses his thumb into the bridge of her foot. 

"It's too early for this, now get off -" She kicks his hands away.

"I'm trying to." And then she sees where his other hand's been and - 

"LEVI! ThE BaBy iS riGhT hEre!!" 

"You two look so sexy." Oh for fuck's sake. She hasn't even had coffee yet. She kicks his hand away from... yeah - but that only makes Levi groan again. 

This isn't working. 

"Move, you little crap, Momma needs her bean juice." Aaaand - that was the wrong thing to say - judging by the perverted little noise he made. 

"Make me." He challenges, rolls onto his stomach, and oh. It's on. 

The moment Hanji steps on him with both her feet she starts cackling. ' _Revenge is mine!!'_

She starts walking all over him, keeping her balance with their baby in her arms, she presses her toes into spots she knows Levi doesn't like to be touched. That'll teach him. 

Hanji can't see him in the dark, but if she could... well. Let's just say Levi's expression isn't one of pain. 

From where he's lying, Hanji pressing her feet all over his body, baby breastfeeding, hair rumpled, glasses gone - it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

And that _attitude_! 

Grown men piss themselves when he glares at them. 

Having her sass and squish the living daylights out of him - taking away all controll. Fuck, he's not going to last long...

And then Hanji climbs off him. His groan of disappointment travels through the darkness. 

"How's that song go you sang for me?" Hanji thinks for a second then sings maniacally in her cracking voice:

_"I'm getting weary unable to ri~de"_

"Hanji, no, please-" He rolls onto his back and makes grabby hands.

"Not until I get my coffee, slave, now go!" She kicks him in the leg and oh. That's way too close to his problem area. 

(Needless to say, Levi.... got up *winks* faster than ever before to do as ordered)

**Author's Note:**

> As per the High Council's wishes: "La Crêck" of "Le Brênfêrt".


End file.
